


Promise?

by Old me (persont)



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persont/pseuds/Old%20me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, somewhere in time, there were two children living in South Korea. Busan, to be exact.<br/>Boy and girl, taller and shorter, one a year older than the other, best of friends.<br/>Their friendship was a golden one, full of little spats here and there, but always there, always first.<br/>Until college, of course. That was when the universe stumbled upon their peaceful golden story and twisted and turned their fates around, adding in a pinch each of chaos and excitement, for nothing gold can stay (according to Robert Frost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> ooOOOooo this is confusing>  
> A short college story that I wrote cuz I was bored.  
> The trigger tag is for an abusive relationship, but nothing else (however there may be mentions of cigarettes and drugs but not specifically or in detail) ^^  
> A weird thing I made gortboe jloiymhlomnkt yeah.  
> Cross-posted to AFF (YEP)  
> Chapter one is Ridiculously Short, I am SORRY.

Jungkook gets dragged into preschool, clinging to his mother. His mother gently detatches him from her legs, nudging him softly towards the teacher.

"Hello~ sweetie, what's your name?" the preschool teacher asks, smiling kindly. She has a black shawl fringed with colorful beads and a long dark purple skirt on, with silver wire-framed glasses with a chain of beads strung to them to keep them around her neck, and silvery hair tied up in a tight, messy knot at the back of her head.

Jungkook shakes his head and backs away, expecting his mother to be there but she is gone already. 

She looks like a witch, Jungkook thinks. He's a second away from crying as he looks desperately around him for any sign of his friends. His mom has several friends that live on their street, and almost all of them have a kids that are around Jungkook's age. As he only sees strangers, he opens his mouth once again to scream for his mother.

"KOOKIE-YAH~~!" he hears a voice squeal. Two short little arms come around his waist and he turns around. It's the little girl from next door with her unrealistically huge eyes and doll-like frame, Taeyeon. 

Any thoughts of crying are immediately wiped away from his uncomplicated toddler mind as he hugs the little girl back.

"It's okay Jungkook-ah, the teacher looks like a witch but witches are amazing and nice!" Taeyeon whispers. She drags him toward a small group of little boys and girls, introducing him and telling him about the preschool. They start playing house and fairy tale and all other pretend-games that you believe are real when you're 2 or 3 years old.

He gets so into the game that he doesn't want to go home when his mom comes to pick him up at the end of the day.

"Umma~!"he sobs, crying into her skirt. "I don't want to leave!" His mother looks around helplessly, searching for someone that could help.

Suddenly, Taeyeon comes up behind him and gives him a hug, saying "It's okay, we can keep playing tomorrow, Jungkookie! Don't cry!" she laughs and waves goodbye to him, running to her own mother. The moms look at each other, and having been friends since forever, make a silent, mutual decision to have a cup of coffee together. 

No one could've predicted the huge impact of that simple decision.


	2. Chapter One: Best of Friends-Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?"  
>  Piglet asked.  
> "Even longer,"  
>  Pooh answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 Years Later

" _We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?"_ _Piglet asked._

  
_"Even longer,"_ _Pooh answered._

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fifteen years later

  
It was graduation day. Jeon Jungkook looks around at his classmates, many of whom he'd never see again after school again, and he wouldn't care the least bit about that, either. He then looks to his right to his best friend, his other half, the person who knew him better than anyone else and could read him like an open book. Choi Taeyeon. Even though she was a year younger than him, she had been enrolled in school a year early by her parents.

  
He elbows her subtly, hissing, "Taeyeon! You're still coming over for dinner after this, right? To celebrate?"

  
She turns around, smiling up at him from under her overgrown bangs. "Yup, how could I forget, Kookie?"

  
"You should be calling me oppa," he whines

  
"No, I'm never going to remember to do that!" she teases back, smirking.  
"We need to plan for college, once we find out what college we got into." Taeyeon and Jungkook had both applied to all of the Seoul universities, so chances were that they would be close to each other, and if luck was on their side, get accepted at the same school.

  
"Hey, lovebirds, planning on how to get away from people so that you guys can make out in some dark corner somewhere?" Hayun and Joowon smirk at them. They reply with a scarily synchronized eye roll. Everyone somehow thought that at least one of them liked the other romantically, because boys and girls aren't supposed to be best friends, right?

  
_Well, we proved that wrong_ , Taeyeon thinks.

  
As if he can read her mind, Jungkook reaches down and gives her hand a quick squeeze, not a romantic lovers' one, but a best-friends-forever one, nudging her towards the platform where she will make her valedictorian speech.

  
As his best friend starts her speech, Jungkook is thinking about a million things- all thoughts of memories made with Taeyeon leading up to today.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am talking today not about policies and rules, not about duties and responsibilties, not about events. I am here to talk about our experiences as a class together. My speech will be short, I promise, but I hope it reminds you of all the memories, happy and sad, fun and boring, funny and occasionally heart-breaking, memories you have made at this school. 'So...what, exactly, has happened in the last four years?' some might ask. I say to them,

  
"We made friends that will last us a lifetime,

_  
Jungkook walks into the classroom on the first day of first grade, holding Taeyeon's hand for comfort. She immedately drags him over to a group of kids, and starts introducing herself, chatting animatedly, a huge smile taking up half of her face. Jungkook, who had been standing there awkwardly, not talking, starts to back up, but Taeyeon pulls his arm again and introduces him to the kids, the blinding smile still on her face. By the time school is over, he suddenly has 6 new friends, their 'group' for the rest of elementary school._

_  
"Do you cross your heart that I'll still be your best friend?"_

_  
"I cross my heart, I swear on Goldie's grave, Jungkook-ah,"_

_  
They interlock their pinkies, thumbs barely able to brush against each other._

_  
"_ We defended and helped each other in times _of_ need _,_ becoming each other's allies,

  
_3rd grade,_

_and Jungkook is getting slammed into walls and teased for his quietness. Taeyeon immediately finds out, and as soon as she does, he's not allowed to go anywhere alone. They also start taking taekwondo classes together, and by the end of the year, the bullies have given up on Jungkook._

_  
"Promise you'll tell me again if those jerks bother you?"_

_  
"Promise, Taeyeon, I promise."_

_  
They interlock their pinkies, their thumbs clumsily knocking into each other._

  
"We went through the ups and downs of life together, sticking together no matter what, improving ourselves socially as well as academically,

  
_Middle school._

_Jungkook joins the basketball team, and suddenly becomes 'popular'. When the basketball team asks him to sit with them, he agrees as to as long as Taeyeon gets to sit with them too. The guys don't mind, Taeyeon is nice and funny and even pretty, and as a bonus can actually play basketball. All they have to deal with is the constant teasing they get for being best friends even though they are a boy and a girl. The more popular girls (Taeyeon is fairly popular, she is generally very well-liked) start staring daggers at Taeyeon, and Jungkook doesn't know why until Taeyeon patiently explains that they 'like' the basketball team, and are jealous of her for getting to sit with him at lunch._

_  
"Promise we'll be best friends forever?"_

_  
"I swear, I swear we will, Jungkook-ah."_

_  
They interlock their pinkies, firmly_ _pressing their thumbs together._

  
"We fell in love with each other, but still were reminded that friends are, at the end of the day, just as important as lovers- perhaps even more so,

  
_High school._

_Jungkook gets an enormous headache everyday as his 'fan letters' pile up, threatening to fill up his locker. He has no interest in any of the girls. Taeyeon has her fair share of admirers too, being the prettiest girl in school and flawless even without makeup, but not too many because she dresses mostly comfortably. He ends up taking her to prom as a friend, breaking the hearts of many admirers, sighing in anticipation of all the teasing he was going to get that they were actually secretly dating. But he still feels something stir in his chest when he sees Taeyeon for the first time in a fancy dress, hair and makeup done, blushing uncomfortably under the stares of many people. He finally sees her as others do- an amazing person who has the looks, the brains, and the personality to go with it. Still, he can't imagine ever seeing her as more than his best friend._

_  
She turns to him. "Will you ever leave me?" she asks sadly._

_  
"Never, I promise, Taeyeon-ah."_

_  
They interlock their pinkies, thumbs gently kissing, still having kept that tradition all the way up into high school._

  
"And finally, learning the most important lesson of all: Don't care about how hard life is on you, what happens to you, who hurts you- DREAM ON. Never give up on your dreams, fight for them, never lose hope, DARE TO DREAM. I hope to see all of your names in the future, successful in whatever you all hope to try. And remember this above all, as Shakespeare wrote, 'To thine own self be true', for true happiness only comes to those who can be themselves without any fear of the world.

  
_This last year._

_He remembers poring over college brochures for hours together, debating the pros and cons of every college. He wants to be a photographer, to capture moments in time with beautiful photos (he also dances); she wants to be a musical actress, singing her heart out and becoming the characters, bringing the stories to life._

  
"Thank you for listening to my speech, for being in school for four happy, golden, memorable years- our own little infinity, soon to be swallowed up entirely in the larger infinity of the universe around us, all of it except for what is stored in our memories. Goodbye, farewell, and I wish to you all the luck and success and above all, happiness, in the world."

  
People are crying, moved by his best friend's words, and it seems like he is too. He feels a warm rush of pride in his heart, smiling through his tears, as he flies over to the mob of frantic students wanting to see the girl who had spoken simply, yet so well. He effortlessly pushes through the crowd, finally reaching out and bending down to hug her tightly, spinning her around in an embrace that he knew only she would be able to understand in the right way.

After the actual graduation ceremony ends, his parents and her parents, along with the parents of their small, tightly-knit 'group', go out to dinner in a fancy restaurant, their mothers sobbing over how grown up they were and how amazing Taeyeon's speech was and he awards that they had won.

  
Later, Taeyeon and Jungkook, in the attic of Jungkook's enormous house watch a movie together, occasionally breaking down sobbing.

  
Late at night, as she climbs into the extra bed in the attic that Jungkook's parents had gotten just for her (they couldn't have sleepovers at Taeyeon's house; the Choi family had lost most of their wealth when Taeyeon was in 3rd grade, moving into the small apartment above their small cafe and restaurant).

Taeyeon whispers quietly to Jungkook. "Kookie, I hope we will never ever meet as strangers. Best friends forever?"

She sticks out her hand, and Jungkook does the same, pinkies interlocking and thumbs kissing in a tight promise, easily, even in the dark, from years of practice.  
"Promise."

  
Taeyeon tries to hide the worry in her eyes as she laughs and smiles at Jungkook.

  
_College is going to be the biggest test of our friendship yet, and I don't know if it'll be able to survive it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo next chapter done  
> Please subscribe and comment!


	3. Chapter 2: There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to me as we go  
> As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
> And though this wave is stringing us along  
> Just know you're not alone  
> I'm gonna make this place your home  
> -Phillip Phillips, Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeext chapter, I'm catching up!!!

_Hold on to me as we go_   
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_   
_And though this wave is stringing us along_   
_Just know you're not alone_   
_I'm gonna make this place your home_   
_-Phillip Phillips, Home_

\----------------------------------------------

A month and a half later, right before winter vacation ends and the school year starts, Jungkook and Taeyeon walk onto the college campus, each dragging 2 suitcases, both exhausted and cold from the trip up to Seoul from Busan. They're swept up the stairs along with the huge, excited, and exhausted crowd.

Luckily, they had both gotten into Seoul University- the best college in Korea.

Now they need to find their dorm rooms. They're both going to the same building, one close to the east end of campus. Unfortunately, they're on the west side of campus- which meant they are going to be walking for a long time. At least it is only 11 in the morning.

"Ouch, Taeyeon," Jungkook complains when she accidentally drags a suitcase over his foot.

"Wait! Did you say Taeyeon? Kim Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon and Jungkook turn around to face a girl holding what looked like to be 15 bags. She has long black hair, a pretty round face, pretty, sparkly dark eyes, a perfect, almost fake-looking high nose, and white, straight teeth.

"Ummm yes? Do you have any particular reason to ask about my name?" Taeyeon asks politely, smiling in that winning way of hers.

"Ohmygosh my dorm mate's name is Kim Taeyeon according to the list. You headed to the East dorms?" she asks amicably.

Taeyeon's eyes widen. "Yeah, me and Jungkook were just gonna walk there. So you're my roommate for the year?" she asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so. Park Minah," she says, smiling goofily. "Acting major, engineering minor. Oh and by the way, I can give you guys a ride." She turns around. "Hoseok!" she screeches, and a guy who kind of resembles Minah with black hair and a somewhat longish face with slender limbs and a well toned body appears.

"What, Minah-yah?" he asks mildly annoyed, then turns to Taeyeon. "Hello~ My name is Jung Hoseok. "Dancing and ecology major, economics minor. I think I am giving you a ride, miss cutie pie." He beams, and Jungkook, who is currently not part of the conversation, is sort of shocked by the sheer force of Hoseok's words- and how openly he was flirting with Taeyeon.

Once in the car, after Taeyeon has introduced herself and Jungkook, Jungkook finally tries to speak. "You guys know that you could always make Taeyeon call you unnie and oppa- she's a year younger than us."

"Eh," they reply. "It's okay."

Jungkook feels insanely awkward and starts slumping down in his seat when he feels Taeyeon give his hand a squeeze. He smiles, feeling a little bit comforted, and thankfully, no one seems to notice.

Hoseok suddenly starts cooing over Taeyeon. "So she's a year younger? No wonder she's so adorable and small~"

Jungkook is shocked even further by Hoseok's forwardness. He makes a note in his head to talk about it with Taeyeon later.

When they arrive, he leaps out of the car, eager to escape to a dorm room where he can think in peace.

Unfortunately, fate has it planned differently for him.

"Wait Jungkookie!" Hoseok calls. "Wait for your roommate!"

Jungkook scoffs and rolls his eyes, walking away with his bags.

Then it hits him and he freezes.

_Roommate? Did he say ROOMATE!!!!?? OHMYGOD._ Jungkook groans internally to himself, cursing the universe for giving him Jung Hoseok as a roommate.

"Hey Jungkook?" Taeyeon asks. "You okay?" Her voice wobbles slightly at the end and Jungkook instinctively feels that she's already feeling homesick. When she bites her lip and blinks hard a few times, this feeling is confirmed.

"I don't know... I feel dead though," he says with a tired smile, knowing that only Taeyeon would be able to get the undertone. "You wanna find a cafe for lunch now?"

"Ooh, can we come with you?" Hoseok asks (more like squeals) way too enthusiastically, grinning like a maniac.

Taeyeon smiles and laughs at his expression. "Sure, why not?" Her smile falters for half a second and Jungkook can immediately tell that she's really really tired- she can usually pull out and slip on her mask with ease.

He thinks about what the people who have only seen Taeyeon's mask think of her.

With that mask on, she seems like an always cheerful, always bubbly, never angry or sad person who is absolutely perfect.

But Jungkook knows she has moments of weakness too, when she can't hide her sadness, can't hold the pain, can't hold her temper- he's seen them and however well she pretends, he knows that she still has trust issues. The only people she's ever trusted fully are her mom and him- and halfway for some girls.

Later, at the cafe, they get to know Hoseok and Minah better, and they are surprised to discover that the two are second cousins and that they have a lot of the same classes as Taeyeon and Jungkook.

After they tour the campus, Taeyeon and Jungkook decide to climb up Gwanaksan, just the two of them, receiving some curious looks from Hoseok and Minah.

At the top, they find a bench to sit on and watch the red sunset, even though it's still winter and freezing outside.

Jungkook throws an arm around Taeyeon's shoulders and pulls her closer to him. "Taeyeon-ah, I know you're homesick. Now actually admit it so I can help you," he says softly, teasing a little bit at he end.

"Fiiiine Jungkook-ah... I'm homesick, cold, and scared for college," she confesses, sighing a little bit. "What about you?"

Of course she's worried about him when she's sick- that's simply who Taeyeon is. "I don't know, really. I guess I feel kinda lost and alone," he says huffing because he hates admitting his feelings. "Hoseok really was annoying though," he adds as sort of an afterthought.

Taeyeon laughs. "Really? I thought he was funny."

"Did you see the way that the weasel tried to shamelessly, openly, flirt with you?" Jungkook scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I mean, seriously, you're totally out of his league."

Taeyeon laughs harder. "Don't be mean, Jungkook-ah," she says cheerfully. "Hoseok oppa was probably just joking."

"I swear he wasn't!"

"Jungkook-ah, what are you? An overprotective boyfriend?"

"Hey!"

They spend the rest of the way down the mountain playfully arguing about things in the way only best friends can, making each other forget their homesickness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooooOo next chapter up ugh   
> What is life  
> Dksjdjjkakkakkckkaksh


	4. Chapter Three: A chisel appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life leaves you high and dry
> 
> I'll be at your door tonight
> 
> If you need help, if you need help
> 
> I'll shut down the city lights
> 
> -Phillip Phillips, Gone, Gone, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, nexxxt chapter is here.  
> Unedited so please forgive spelling and grammar errors.^^

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights_

_-Phillip Phillips, Gone, Gone, Gone_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook and Taeyeon are walking with their group of new friends, all of whom live in the same building as they do- including Hoseok and Minah.

They're joking around about their classes and activities, sitting down for lunch, gossiping while pulling out brochures and flyers for different activities and extracurriculars, noisy chatter blending seamlessly in with the loud crowds of college students on campus.

Then she appears and a collective hush settles over the crowd like mist. She is the most popular, richest, and arguably the hottest freshman on campus (Taeyeon is unknowingly her rival for that title) Her name is Kang Iseul, daughter of one of the richest and most famous designers in Korea. She's tall- rumors say she's 172 cm or something with long wavy hair dyed auburn red, with exotic looks- deep-set cat eyes, a perfect nose, high cheekbones, arched eyebrows, a long neck- and a perfect body.

She's dressed as fashionably as a person can in the winter, designer items spilling off of her body. And then she sits down, alone, at the table next to theirs. She smiles almost viciously at them before opening her warm, custom made lunch.

Rumor has it that she's already dated the second-biggest jock in school and broken his heart into pieces. And then dated another few guys- for a day each.

Jungkook knows all of this but just doesn't care. She's gorgeous. And he's in love.

Taeyeon notices and frowns, worried for her friend. She taps his shoulder.

"Be careful around that ice queen, okay?"

"I will. And we'll still be best friends, whoever we end up dating... right?"

"Yeah, I promise Jungkook-ah, we will."

They go through their special way of sealing that promise.

Suddenly, Iseul walks over. "Hey..." she says slyly, giving a slight smirk that makes Jungkook's heart stop. She nods her head. "Kang Iseul. Fashion major, modeling minor. And who is this cutie in front of me?" She winks at Jungkook, whose eyes widen.

"M-me? Oh I'm Jeon Jungkook, photography and graphic design major, economy and dance minor," Jungkook stutters out shyly, blushing.

"Oh, really? Then maybe I can practice modeling for you. Wanna go out for dinner to talk about that?"

"Sure?"

"Here's my number, sweetie~" she hands over a piece of folded paper and sashays away.

"She was practically meowing," Minah says, eyes wide.

"She's definitely a flirter, Jungkook-ah, you have a date!" Hanbyul exclaims, jumping out of his seat.

"Jungkook-ah, just be careful, okay? And if it works out be a nice boyfriend," Taeyeon reminds Jungkook gently.

"I have never seen such a shameless flirter," Hoseok comments in digust.

Jungkook has had enough. "How can you say that when you were just as bad?" he snaps back at Hoseok, who looks confused.

"You were openly flirting with Taeyeonnie yesterday!" he glares.

"Woah, woah, jealous much?" Hoseok smirks. "You guys aren't even dating."

Jungkook is about to lunge at him when Taeyeon stands up, puts a hand on his arm, and says calmly, "Jungkook-ah, please calm down. And Hoseok oppa? A warning in advance, it's not good for your health to egg Jungkook on like that."

Jungkook sends Taeyeon a silent Thank You, and he walks back to the dorm with her to prepare for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up!  
> OoooOoo Iseul is gorrrrrgeous  
> Almost caught up, the next chapter should come within a week.  
> Sorry about the short chapter...


	5. Chapter Four: Cracks Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder what Piglet is doing," thought Pooh.
> 
> "I wish I was there to be doing it, too."
> 
> -A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! Excuse the grammar and spelling errors, this is unedited.

_"I wonder what Piglet is doing," thought Pooh._

_"I wish I was there to be doing it, too."_

_-A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The date is successful, and Jungkook and Iseul somehow end up dating. Jungkook doesn't know how this happened.

He understands, though, that he's a lucky guy- one of the few that manage to keep dating Iseul after the third date.

He feels like he's madly in love, and can't stop staring at Iseul, not for a single moment. They still haven't told anybody though- not even Taeyeon. Iseul won't let him.

Over the next few weeks, Taeyeon, Hoseok, Minah, and new friends Hanbyul and Bokyung notice that Jungkook suddenly has a lot less free time. He also keeps mysteriously disappearing at random times after getting a text or call.

\----***----

Jungkook sighs as he checks his phone during a mini study-marathon that they were holding in anticipation for a series of tests in Korean-which they all had to take. Iseul has texted him again, asking and then demanding that he come over to her house. She wrote that she was upset too, so Jungkook, being the caring boyfriend that he was, decided to go. He looks up guiltily at the rest of the group. "I... have to go guys," he says hesitantly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Really? Again? Jungkook-ah, you haven't spent time with us all week and now you have to go suddenly after half an hour?" Hanbyul asks incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and it's always after you check your phone, too," Bokyung points out, pouting.

"I-I have an appointment?" his reply comes out as more of a question as he stares down at the floor.

They stare back at him forlornly, slight hurt evident in their eyes.

"Yeah right," Hoseok snorts sarcastically. "That makes total sense. You forgot that you had an appointment on the one day you were free." He sighs as Jungkook looks pleadingly at Taeyeon and Minah for help.

"Hey, I mean once? Twice? That's fine-human error, right? But really? Five times in the past three weeks, Jungkook-ah. Five. Times," Minah puts in, shaking her head in disappointment and clicking her toungue.

"Jungkook-ah, if you don't want to spend time with us, tell us- don't feel like you have to make excuses. I mean, you can go right now if you want. Honestly, it's your choice," Taeyeon says softly, biting her lip, instantly making him feel like a horrible person. He always hated how she could make him feel guilty with a single action.

"No! No, I like hanging out with you guys, and I'll try to remember next time, I promise!" he says quickly, then rushes out the door, throwing on his coat on the way out, fixing his hair.

When he gets to the small bakery, he notices that Iseul, if possible, looks prettier than normal, makeup done perfectly and hair looking soft and shiny.

"Why'd you call me here?" he asks, removing his coat and sitting down at one of the small tables.

She smiles in a vaguely self-satisfied way. "Jungkook-ah~" she whines, fake-pouting. "Don't you remember?"

"Let's see~"he teases indulgently. "Perfect hair, perfect makeup, gorgeous clothes, hmmm, what's different? Ohh~ I know~ it's our one-month anniversary, isn't it~"

She leans forward, so close that their lips are barely inches apart. "We haven't kissed yet, have we?" she whispers slyly, a slight smirk spreading across her face.

Jungkook gulps, flushing furiously red, unable to speak.

Iseul laughs. "I can tell you haven't had your first kiss yet, am I correct?" she asks, leaning in a little closer.

"W-well," he stutters, blushing even harder.

She looks at him suspiciously. "Who? When?" she hisses, vaguely threatening, and....maybe even jealous?

"Umm...a friend. A close friend. A girl. In high school. We broke up a week after," he answers nervously.

Iseul's shoulders relax, and Jungkook can breathe again. "Well in _that_ case, you should be _quite_ experienced, _mm-hmm_?" she murmurs, and leans forward again to close the gap.

Jungkook opens his eyes as he feels her soft, full, lips. The kiss feels amazing, so good, perfect- though it isn't like it is supposed to be according to the movies.

He sees no fireworks, and only feels a slight tingle and rush of joy. _But_ , he supposes, _that is probably normal._

\-------------*----------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, on Iseul's birthday, Jungkook finally gets permission to tell everyone the good news.

Everybody is super happy for them, cheering for them and patting Jungkook on the back.

The weeks following are stressful for both Jungkook and Taeyeon. Jungkook has to juggle his classes and homework, time for Iseul, and time for Taeyeon. Taeyeon, on the other hand, has to learn how to deal with her classes and homework, finding new friends and hobbies to do without Jungkook, and looking for a part-time job-- something Jungkook doesn't have to do because he has a rich family.

However busy they are, they both sometimes happen to meet up in the dance studio pretty often, and still text and call on a regular basis.

Today is one of the few free days he has, and Jungkook's eating with Taeyeon and the rest of the squad for the first time in a month after starting to date Iseul openly. They're talking and joking around, Taeyeon and Hoseok and Minah bragging about having gotten part-time jobs at some cafe, when Iseul strides up to the table.

"Jungkookie~~"she coos, brushing a beautiful, perfectly manicured hand up his cheek. "Jagiya, why aren't you eating lunch with me~? I still need to introduce you to my friends," she pouts exaggeratedly with her perfectly painted red lips, shaking his arm.

Jungkook looks like he doesn't want to leave, and begins, "Iseul-ah, we're dating but I don't think we need to spend every waking moment together- I wanna hang out with my friends too. Can't I eat with you anoth-"

"No, it's okay, Jungkook-ah, you can go. We'll catch up with you later," Taeyeon says softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Iseul beams. "Yeah, listen to-" She frowns, looking directly at Taeyeon, who stares directly back without backing down. Taeyeon's seen this look before.

She's seen it on the faces of many, many jealous girls during middle school and high school.

Iseul makes a sound of slight disgust. "Who are you?"

"Ah--- Choi Taeyeon, musical theatre and acting major, vocals and economics minor. I'm plea-"

"So are you his cousin or his ex or something?" Iseul interrupts rudely.

"No? Um... I'm his best friend..." she says hesitantly.

An awkward silence hangs in the still-cold February air, practically visible.

It's only broken when Iseul drags Jungkook off to the group of popular and rich kids that she's friends with.

Taeyeon and the rest of the students left behind can hear the echoes of conversation though.

".....Best friend? Are you sure... Cheating on me? ....What an ugly and boring group of people.... what an ugly and weak and untalented girl....musical theatre is overrated." Iseul's loud, clear voice cuts through the buzz of hundreds of students talking.

"Well...it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she's saying, does it?" Hanbyul remarks casually, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Well, at least Jungkookie didn't agree..." Taeyeon says.

"Oops-spoke too soon Taeyeon-ah... Jungkookie is nodding- at least he seems unenthusiastic about it," Bokyung says, grimacing a little bit in sympathy.

Taeyeon freezes, then immediately forces a smile. "Well, I gotta go now for my shift at the cafe guys." She turns around immediately trying to hide how hurt she felt at Jungkook indirectly insulting her behind her back.

"Hey wait! Me too! We're working the same shift today, remember?!" Hoseok calls, hastily chasing after Taeyeon.

"I have to pick up something, I'll join you later, okay?" Minah shouts, and Taeyeon hears the sound of footsteps running away.

As soon as Hoseok catches up with her, he starts talking aimlessly about the latest news and gossip and everything else a person could possibly talk about in this universe.

Taeyeon half-listens, trying to drown herself in his words so she can keep her mind from wandering to a certain black-haired boy who had promised to spend the afternoon with her.

Meanwhile, Jungkook, at the table of Iseul's friends, more like her posse, winces internally at every insult thrown the way of Taeyeon and his other friends. But he doesn't do anything, mindlessly nodding in fear of Iseul breaking off their relationship if he doesn't. At one point, he even finds himself agreeing to some of the words.

Musical theatre is overrated. He'd thought that ever since he had been in the high school musical in the sophomore year of high school, but never said it out loud, because Taeyeon loves it.

He shakes himself, tuning back into the conversation.

"...And Taeyeong or something, the musical theatre one, ya know? The short one?" Iseul wrinkles her nose in disgust, waving her hand.

"The cute one? With the bangs and the long hair?" a buffish, handsome guy at the other end of the table-Minhyuk, Jungkook remembers, asks suddenly, looking interested for the first time since Jungkook arrived.

Jungkook stiffens, turning to the campus-famous athlete to glare at him.

The guy is the type that's never going to talk to Taeyeonnie if Jungkook can help it. He's the guy half of the female population (yeah, even the upper years) on campus swoons over-the bagel boy-with his cute, babyish face (Jungkook hates to admit it but that guy actually is really good looking) and his solid, muscular body (the envy of most guys on campus). Total heartbreaker looks.

Even worse, he's charming, with a fun personality, one that girls go crazy over. Like seriously, how attractive can a single person get?

He is precisely the type of guy that Jungkook _hates_.

What would happen if he broke Taeyeon's heart?

"Why do _you_ care?" he snarls coldly, hostility dripping from his voice.

Iseul frowns confusedly.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook, I care because she's _cute_." Minhyuk gives a slight smirk, eyes searching the campus, slumping back in his chair as he fails to find the person he was looking for-who is, without a doubt, Taeyeon.

"Don't _talk_ to Taeyeon," Jungkook warns.

"Why do _you_ care?" Minhyuk asks scornfully, lazily rolling his eyes. "What are you, her brother? Her cousin?"

"No," Jungkook snaps. "I'm her best friend."

"Oh really?" Minhyuk shoots back, taunting him. "You sure? Best friends don't get _jealous_ like that. But oh _wait_ \- you're dating Iseul, _aren't_ you. So what position does that put _you_ in, _Kookie-yah_? _Mmmm_?" he mocks condescendingly.

Jungkook visibly flinches, then his face hardens once again. "I'll warn you one more time. Don't. Get near. Taeyeon," his voice frigid and steely.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, smiling smugly, then pushes back from the table and leaves.

"Jeon. Jungkook. I want an explanation. Who. Is. That. _Brat_ ," Iseul snarls.

"Iseul, she's nobody," Jungkook pleads. He turns away. "Nobody except my best friend...Sorry Taeyeonnie, you're still #1," he mumbles under his breath. He turns back to Iseul and grabs her hand, gently tugging on it. "C'mon, let's go to that pretty cafe over there."

"Fine Jungkookie," Iseul huffs petulantly, luckily not having heard anything and the glare gone from her face.

Later, as he idly drags his feet along the rough gray sidewalk, he wonders about what Taeyeon is up to.

He pulls out his cellphone, texting,

_Hey Taetae, what's up? I'm kinda busy but I wish I was there with you to do whatever you're doing toooo. ^^_

_Cafe_ , she replies immediately.

Oh. He could settle for some tea. Jungkook stretches lazily and goes to find Taeyeon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, something finally happens in this chapter!!!!
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, and give me feedback!!


	6. HIATUS/Killing

I'm killing this off for now~

So basically, I've officially unstanned BTS.

If I start stanning again, I promise to update! I still love all you readers ! <3

-Persont, Ex-ARMY

**Author's Note:**

> oooOOOOOoo I have learned that I am better at AFF but I WILL FIGGER THIS THING OUT YES I WILL AO3 JUST WATCH ME.  
> omg that was bad.  
> PLz keep reading I promise it gets better  
> Dont hate me plz  
> Comments give me life, subscriptions are like food. ...^^  
> *faints from exhaustion and helplessness  
> OH yeah I am persont on AFF too. Yeahhhp.


End file.
